


Caught

by wynterscafe



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterscafe/pseuds/wynterscafe
Summary: Scully catches Mulder during a private moment.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my husband for letting me interview him about the reasons why men do what they do, for @frangipanidownunder being my wonderful beta and @bnh1629 for the story idea…
> 
> Also, this story still makes me blush even after writing it months ago...

As the door slides shut to his apartment, Mulder lets out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Another week; another paycheck in the bank,” he thinks dejectedly as he drops off his mail on his desk and shrugs out of his trench coat. Seeing no new messages on his answering machine he walks into the kitchen to see if food magically appeared in his refrigerator like his waterbed did all those months ago. The magical food fairy didn’t arrive, as there is still the same jug of orange juice, the two week old carton of Chinese, a tub of butter, and few bottles of beer.   
“Dinner of champions” he mutters to himself as he grabs a beer and heads off to the living room. Standing around inspecting his apartment he debates his choices as it is only 9pm on a Friday night: bar, Lone Gunmen, or television. He immediately scratches the idea of going to a nameless bar and wasting his time there for a few selfish reasons. The first being he’s too damn worn-out to put up with the meaningless chatter and faceless rituals of the single population on a Friday night and secondly, she wouldn’t be there.   
He seriously considers going over to the Lone Gunmen for a while, but after realizing he has spent over 35 hours in the car that week due to a pointless case in West Virginia, the very thought of getting back into the car makes his body cringe. That case, now in Scully’s hands as she finished up paperwork for the millionth time was the only reason why he had stayed late at the office. After she caught him twirling a pencil for the fifth time she advised him to go home, as he was driving her nuts.  
Deciding on staying in for the night, Mulder walks toward his bedroom after kicking off his shoes near the couch. When his waterbed sprung a leak a few weeks ago, Mulder not only decided it was time to get a mattress with decent sheets on them, but to also take the plunge and get a television in his room as well. He would never fully admit to Scully, but her lectures of how sleeping on a couch wasn’t good for his back or hips, were in fact, true. However, Mulder learned he just couldn’t deal with the silence and needed a television to offer some sort of white noise. Mulder learned quickly the white noise was a comfort to him when he realized she wouldn’t be in his bed to comfort him.  
Putting his beer down on the nightstand, Mulder removes his black suit, white button down shirt, and blue tie while not giving a damn as to where they landed. Down to his black underwear, Mulder pulls back the covers, props up his pillows, and climbs into bed.   
Flipping idly through his cable channels, his mind wonders on everything and nothing at all. Reminders to pay a few bills, buy stamps so he can pay said bills, wondering what Bob from seventh grade algebra was doing with his life, reminding himself to buy curtains when he bought the stamps, and finally deciding that he could watch Jurassic Park for the third time that month as he took what he could get with his cable package.   
Around 11:45 the movie finished and Mulder flip channels while scratching his belly in total oblivion to the outside world. Passing by most of the movie channels he registers that he has landed on the Cinemax: after dark shows, which is a step down from the videos that are not presently not his in his living room. However this current film has a redhead in it which sparks his attention.   
The redhead in the film was obviously not a real redhead nor were the tits on her chest, but that doesn’t stop Mulder from tingling with interest. His heartbeat starts to quicken as he watches the redhead on film and feels his dick begin to respond to the visual stimuli. At first he barely realizes he lightly rubbing his shaft nevertheless as his dick hardens in his hands he soon feels the thickening of his head. Still, he is enjoying the process. However the redhead on television is no longer the actress, but his own redhead, Scully.   
As his eyes close, various visions flash through his head of Scully. Scully bending over to pick something up in the office in a tight skirt, Scully walking in front of him while he stares at her ass, the brief glances down her shirt when he thought she wasn’t looking, and finally envisioning her legs wrapped around him. The tempo of Mulder’s strokes quickens as he further dives into his fantasy “Scully,” he moans.  
Scully pulls up to his apartment building. She searches for the car rental receipt that he promised was inside the casefile. Preparing to call Mulder every expletive in a sailor daughter’s vocabulary, Scully knocks on Mulder’s apartment door. Pressing her ear to the door, Scully hears Mulder moan her name. Hearing Mulder moan her name, and is high alert believing he was ill, injured, or is there someone in his apartment? Scully slips her heels off, uses her copy of Mulder’s apartment key, and enters cautiously.  
Hearing Mulder moan her name, Scully walks down his darkened hall where she can hear a female moan in the background while an unknown male was grunting in pleasure. Standing in the shadows, with only the television for light, Scully watches transfixed as Mulder lays in his bed, his gray sheets tossed to the side, as he pulls his eight inch cock from his boxers stroking, teasing the head with juices made from pre-cum, slides his thumb sensuously back and forth before he is gripping his cock and stroking back down.   
Scully knows she should turn around and leave however she can’t stop herself from watching Mulder stroke himself while calling out her name. As she continues to watch Mulder stroke himself, Scully becomes turned on herself. Her eyes dilate, her nipples become rock hard pebbles, and she realizes her panties are drenched with her own juices. Watching Mulder stroke himself, Scully finally glances up at his face and realizes to her own shock he is staring at her. Biting her bottom lip, Scully knows she has two options: run away and deal with sexual frustration or finally answer the burning flame that has been smoldering between them for years.   
Seeing the indecision in her eyes, Mulder whispers, “Come here, Scully.” His voice finally pushes each of them over the sexual edge. Keeping her eyes on Mulder, Scully walks slowly towards him while removing her blazer. As she starts to unbutton her blouse, Mulder whispers, “Wait.”   
He reaches for her waist. Never taking his eyes off her, Mulder slips his hands underneath her skirt and pulls her panties down while leaving her garters and hose in place. Using his right index finger, he lightly traces her folds while thumbing her clit. Moaning slightly, Scully quickly removes her blouse and bra.   
Reaching down, Scully kisses Mulder with a pent up passions from the last few years. Mulder lightly traces her lips with his mouth, nibbling on her bottom lip before finally seeking entrance with his tongue. Scully’s arms trace Mulder’s chest as her fingertips pinch slightly on his nipples. Grabbing her hips, Mulder pulls Scully on top of him while he traces kisses down her throat before sucking gently on her left breast. Giving equal time to her right breast, Mulder slowly touches her stomach and pubic mons, trying to capture everything in his memory.   
“Can’t wait,” Scully moans as she takes his cock into her hands and sits up slightly before sinking across his lap.  
The moment is not lost to either of them. They stare in open wonder into each other’s eyes. In this moment they are one: of body, mind, and soul. Mulder thrusts upwards as Scully raises up on her thighs. As the need to move faster takes over, Mulder leans forward, holding onto her hips and captures Scully’s mouth in a deep kiss. Scully begins to rock her hips searching for fulfillment as Mulder thrusts harder. Knowing he won’t last much longer, Mulder moves his fingers to swipe across Scully’s clit. Once… twice… and on the third swipe Scully tumbles into her orgasm pulling Mulder into the darkness.   
Resting on Mulder’s chest, Scully looks up at him with a slight smile on her face curling tighter against his chest. Mulder reaches for the TV remote, hits the off button and traces his hand up and down slowly her back.


End file.
